


No More Resets

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Death, Determination, Genocide, Oneshot, Other, Pacifist?, Resets, Undertale Saves and Resets, shortstory, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why even try..?"This is a oneshot I made when I was bored, I was told it has a few emotional kicks in it so beware :P





	No More Resets

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, before you start I believe Chara is NOT the villain, I think they're misunderstood.
> 
> Also this story is unedited :p

A sudden splash of uneasiness washed over Frisk's unclean soul. Frisk knew what they were doing, after all they've done this route before.

Their grip on the dust stained kitchen knife tightened as they walked through the hall, the judgement hall.

A deep, lifeless chuckle that screamed, 'I'm dead inside' was heard, it was then followed by some words that were spat out like they meant nothing, "So you're here again.."

Frisk stood in front of the blue hoodie wearing skeleton, the skeleton's left eye burst into flames, blue flames.  
The pinprick in his eye socket was rapidly changing colour.

Frisk gulped, they looked a little uneasy, something felt different and they didn't like it. They swung their knife, attempting to hit Sans to shrug their uneasiness off.

The knife missed Sans by an inch, he didn't expect the child to attack so quickly.  
"Why even try..?" Sans spoke, he sounded hurt and upset, who can blame him? He had witnessed his brother's death so many times.

A few bones came flying towards the fallen child, they dodged almost all of them but got a little cocky, a smug smirk was on their face while their eyes were glued onto the skeleton.  
They jumped up, thinking that a bone was above them.  
But they were wrong.

Their cockiness got to their head.  
Minus 10 HP.

Frisk wiped the blood off of the side of their mouth, "Just die already." They spat coldly.  
They then attacked again, they dashed towards Sans, quickly ran behind him and swung their knife.

It missed.  
Sans had dodged in time.

"Listen kid, I would at least like to believe that even the worst person could change, that peron being you but." He paused for a second before he continued, "You're never going to change, you Dirty.Brother.Killer."

Frisk giggled, they reached into their pocket and pulled out something long, silky and red.  
Once Sans caught a glimpse of what the child was holding his eyesockets widened and his hands began to shake.

It was papyrus' scarf.

Frisk stared at the skeleton with a wicked smile, a figure was behind the human, it was another human wearing a green and yellow sweater.

Their name was Chara.  
Chara has been attached to Frisk ever since they fell due to the amount of determination Frisk had possesed.  
When frisk started to kill innocent monsters, Chara begged them to stop, to stop hurting their friends, their family.  
But Frisk didn't listen.

After many resets and many merciless routes Chara grew slightly emotionless, they couldn't care anymore.  
They were emotionally damaged.

~

Frisk had used up their turn with another unsuccessful swipe of the knife.  
They dodged some Gaster blasters but they still ended up getting hit by a fair few of 'em, taking their HP down to 70.

Frisk didn't feel like they needed to heal so they attacked again, they launched their knife towards Sans' skull, before it could collide with his skull Sans had grabbed the child's arm, the dusty weapon inches away from his head.

"Kid." Both of his eye sockets turned black as sweat fell down from his skull, "Why.." His question seemed rhetorical but Frisk answered it anyway, "Why? I'll tell you 'Why' Sans, I love seeing the pain and shock on everyone's face." They started to giggle like a maniac, "And when they turn to dust, It's a beautiful sight, don't you think?"

It was silent.  
Silent until a bone went straight through Frisk's stomach, blood escaped from their lips and stained their sweater.

"Just give up, I did."

Frisk's HP was at 25, they were still alive and kicking.  
They tried to remove their arm from Sans' grasp but they unfortunately had no luck.  
They clicked their tongue and gripped the bone in their stomach with their free hand.  
They slowly pulled it out of their stomach.

Their eyes closed as their breathing was heavy, pain was all they could feel, it was still silent until childish laughter echoed through the hall.

"You gave up? If you gave up why are you still fighting me?!" Frisk once again tried to free their arm, "Just die already!"

Sans' eye sockets were still darkened, he decided to finish the job.  
Another bone flew towards Frisk, they couldn't dodge it due to Sans' grip on their arm, the flying bone shot towards the child at a rapid speed, it then went straight through their head killing them instantly.

Sans let go of the now lifeless child's arm, he looked upset, "Heh.."   
A cracked red soul slowly began to float out of the child's chest, Sans looked at it and slowly reached out to grab it.

Sans absorbed the soul.

"You can't reset without your soul, your determination.." Blue tears began to form at the corner of his eye sockets, "Have fun in the void kid."

Sans knew that if the kid was still alive, death and resets would be a common thing.  
That's why he took their soul before they could reset.

But now that there's no more resets. He's alone, no friends, no brother, no hope.

Sans found a red scarf laying on  the floor, he picked it up, held it to his chest and started sobbing uncontrollably.

No more resets.


End file.
